


Insightful Interns and Workplace Romance

by StarFairyGhost



Series: Purple Hyacinth Workplace Shinanigans [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Babies, Canon Compliant, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short One Shot, Third Wheels, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFairyGhost/pseuds/StarFairyGhost
Summary: When a friend of Lauren's visits the 11th Precinct, she immdietly sees what's going on with her and the new Archivist... And she wants them to just kiss already.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Purple Hyacinth Workplace Shinanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Insightful Interns and Workplace Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, I'm not sorry for saying fuck, and please don't steal Janna. She is mine.

Oh, God, it was worse then she thought. 

Janna Vincent sighed as, for the third time in the hour, her friend's eyes followed the Archivist's path across the office. "Lauren. Lauren. Lauren Sinclair!" She snapped her fingers, bringing the red-headed officer's attention back to her. 

"Hm?" She looked over, gold eyes gleaming in the mid-day sun shining through the office windows. "What, Janna?" 

"You're supposed to be paying attention to me. I'm the one who's only gonna be here for two weeks." It was true- her internship wasn't going to last long. "Alright?" Lauren nodded, and yet, her eyes kept drifting away from her dark-haired friend's face. "So, how have you been?" 

"Good, I guess..." Again, as the Archivist- Kieran White, Janna thought- stopped in front of Kym's desk to speak to her about some paperwork, Lauren ceased paying attention. 

"Lauren. I know you like the Archivist." That snapped her out of it. 

"Huh? No I don't." Janna chuckled, 

"Oh yes you do. I know it when you're lying, Lauren. Your left hand twitches, and you don't make eye contact." Her smug face reflected in Lauren's gold eyes as she glared. 

"I- hmph." Janna cupped her onyx-skinned hand under Lauren's pale jaw as the officer tried to explain. "We just... Used to know each other." 

"Oh?" She bit back a chuckle, her unique gray-green eyes gleaming with amusement. "Tell me more." 

Lauren sighed internally. Not like she could say, _Oh, Kieran is the Phantom Scythe's strongest assassin the Purple Hyacinth and we had a partnership and tried to take the Leader down with our insider knowledge of both the police and Phantom Scythe and it worked really well for a while until he betrayed me and killed all the suspects we convicted and then nearly choked me to death but not before he let me borrow his shirt and sleep in his bed because that happened and yeah now we work in the same place and I can't stop thinking about how he looks both stupid and cute in those fake glasses of his and-_

"It's none of your buisness." Was all Lauren could come up with. Janna raised an eyebrow, 

"Uh-huh." Lauren knew that look. It said, _I'm making this my buisness. Time to get Lauren laid._

Oh boy. 

* * *

Kieran couldn't help but notice the new girl at the office- her dark skin stood out like a sore thumb amoung his new co-workers, and she was noticably younger then most of them, maybe nineteen or twenty at most. Not to mention, she was sticking around Lauren, who he never seemed to be able to look away from... 

It was guilt, he convinced himself. By his second week at the office, the knots in his stomach couldn't be anything other then guilt. His anxiety about being sold out by Lauren was non-existent- he trusted her that much, at least. And everyone except Grumpy Cat seemed to like- and trust- him well enough. So, the twisting feeling in his gut every time he looked at Lauren had to be from guilt. And the reason he felt more guilty about hurting her over his other victims was because he left her alive to suffer. Yes. That made sense. 

As he tried to focus on his argument with Ladell on why she couldn't keep getting Watermelon juice all over her reports (it kept smearing the ink, making them nigh unreadable), the sound of Lauren and and Janna's conversation pulled him away. 

"-I know you like the Archivist." Janna's voice made his pause. 

"Huh? No I don't." Of course she didn't. She hated him, he knew that, and she would never forgive him for what he did. 

"Oh yes you do. I know it when you're lying, Lauren." He was forced to stop listening by Ladell flicking his forehead. 

"Kiki. You were saying?" 

"Ah. Yes. Ladell, I can't read your reports." 

"You already said that." Kieran mentally kicked himself as he continued, 

"So I have to confiscate your watermelons." 

"WHAT?! Keran, that's not fair!" 

"...My name is Kieran, not Keran-" 

"Oh, shut up. Fine, if you don't take my watermelon I'll be good about keeping my reports clean. Happy?" Kieran nodded, 

"Yes, yes. And I'll have Hawkes watching you, by the way." 

"Uggggh. Fineeeee." She whined as Kieran turned his back on her. Passing Lauren's desk, he picked up a snippet of whispered- more like hissed- conversation from them

"Look, he's right behind me. Just 'fess up!" 

"Janna, no-" 

"Hello, Officer Sinclair. Were you talking about me?" They jumped, and the look of shocked embarrassment on Lauren's face was downright adorable as her friend said, 

"No, we weren't, Archivist White. I'm Janna Vincent, by the way. I'm here interning as a corner." She held out a hand, and Kieran shook it. 

"Please, call me Kieran. Tell me, how do you know our mutual friend?" The girl shrugged, 

"We met a while back during my first year at Academy, during Lauren's graduation year. I taught her in basic first aid and she showed me how to throw a punch. It was a pretty good deal." Kieran smiled, 

"It sounds like it." He dropped her hand, "How long does your internship last?" 

"Couple weeks. Also, Lauren likes you." Lauren splutttered behind her as Kieran chuckled, 

"No she doesn't. You're funny, Dr. Vincent, I'll give you that." 

"I'm not a doctor yet. And my god, no wonder you two aren't together. You both have such thick crainiums I wonder if you can get concussions!" She laughed at her own joke, and Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Medical joke." She shrugged, "I've got to go find my new office. Nice to see you again, Lauren." 

Kieran watched her leave, and turned back to Lauren. "Did she really mean that?" 

"No. Of course not." She stood up, "Trust me, Kieran, I have no feelings for you whatsoever." He had to be careful about what he said next. 

"Hm." Genius, White, pure Genius. Shakesperian level wordplay. "Care for some coffee?" 

"Yes, please. I'm about to fall asleep." 

* * *

As the officer and archivist walked out of the office, Janna, discreetly leaning against the wall, watched them pass and head to the break room. Walking back into the office space, she asked, 

"Alright, who ships them?" Everyone except Grumpy Cat raised their hands. "Ok, how are we gonna get them together?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo, bad cliffhanger. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm tired as fuck, and someone save these two goofballs from their own obliviousness. I might write a couple other one shots. And again, please, please, please do not steal Janna.


End file.
